


Elisque ideas

by BearFlipsTable



Category: Elisque
Genre: Other, but here we go, i liked it tho so i kept it, idk if its any good, it was for a thing at school, just something i came up with for some characters of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearFlipsTable/pseuds/BearFlipsTable
Summary: Traveling companions Rakaus and Zoey meet the third member of their party living inside a mountain.





	Elisque ideas

**Author's Note:**

> some of this stuff might be cheesy or silly but we'll see ah?  
> also its quite old and im really not bothered to fix it up

Rakaus stepped out onto the sun-bleached street, breathing in the smell of ale, food and the different scents of many people. Folk were corralled around various market stalls and flooding into small shops along the strip. It was obviously market day. Rakaus slowly paced down the road, Zoey falling into step close behind. He stretched his arms up and crossed them behind his head, letting the pale sun warm his fur. The feeling was pleasing after having many days of winter previously.

'Wow!' Zoey suddenly proclaimed next to her wolf companion, as she had finally caught up. 'What a story! What a guy!' she clasped her hands together in giddy praise. Rakaus just rolled his eyes, amused. 'that lady was real nice to tell us about him!' Rakaus thought back to the old nanny goat. She had told them about a great wizard who lived in this town and saved it from terrible demon but at the cost of his own life. Rakaus went over the story in his mind. Something about it reminded him of his own past. He shook the dreadful memory from his mind, before his hand could sting again.

'where did she say he lived again?' Rakaus asked looking down at Zoey, who was still fawning and squeaking over the legendary fox mage. She looked up at him. 'She said it was that mountain over there'. She pointed and Rakaus followed her finger and saw a mountain rising in the distance. 'she said its called Terramana mountain, the name has something to do with magic in its heart or something'. Rakaus rubbed his chin. 'makes sense' he said 'a wizard living somewhere, which I assume has a huge source of mana'. Zoey swished her tail from side to side, her ears perked up and danced around on her toes. 'wanna go take a look?' she asked barely keeping still. Rakaus just smiled and chuckled slightly. 'yeah ok, we might as well if we want to know more about him'. He pulled back his sleeve that hung over his right hand. He stared down at the jagged scar residing there. 'we're going to have to find out what can about him, anyways'. Zoey's smile dropped a little and quickly changed from this unhappy subject.

'well come on! Let's go!'.

\+ + + +

The two wolf and mouse companions reached the mountain in only half an hour. As they reached the foot they saw what looked like a path had been made by many years of travellers cutting a path with their feet through the trees and rocks. They climbed the path up the mountain. Rakaus thanked the gods that it was only a small mountain (but small it may be; it was still big enough to block out the sun). once they got near halfway up the mountain they found a little out cropping in the stone. Zoey sat down on big piece of flat rock, gulping large amounts of air. '*pant* how much further? *pant*' she rasped between breaths. Rakaus put his hands on his hips and sized up the top of the mountain. 'I don't know, you know they could have filled in his home after his death'. He said. Zoey wasn't listening. She was too busy playing with an odd looking rock she had found, tucked under the rock she was sitting on. She turned it over and over in her hands. 'hey, this thing has holes in it' she said holding it up.

Rakaus glanced over at her briefly but lost interest as quick as he had looked. 'it kinda looks like an instrument' she joked. She gingerly placed her lips over one of the holes and positioned her fingers, as if she were playing a wind instrument. 'hey don't put your mouth on that! You don't kno-'. His words were cut short as she blew air through the strange stone. A beautiful tune purred from the rock. Suddenly a loud crack signaled the splitting of the rock face behind Zoey. She jumped up and drew an arrow in her bow almost instantly. Rakaus too pulled out his weapon. He readied himself in a fighting position, his sword glinting. The rock slid open, huge clouds of dust rising, making what was beyond the rock barely visible. Rakaus squinted through the dust, he could make out a figure, hunched under a cloak and hobbling towards them. 'ma...leficus?' he uttered the name just before the dust settled and he saw what was before him. It was an old hare, his fur grizzled and grey, his large ears slightly limp, old fashioned glasses sat on his nose and his beard brushed the ground. He bowed in front of them.

Rakaus and Zoey lowered their weapons and looked at each other confused. 'ADRIAN!' the loud voice barked from behind the old hare, who jumped at his name. he shuffled aside, back into den silently and disappeared. Rakaus leaned in and craned his neck. 'Maleficus Magna?' he said quietly. Out of the gloom stepped a youthful, short fox. He had a small goatee, He wore a green tunic, and dark grey cloak. Rakaus was shocked, he could not believe what was in front of him. 'you... you're not, you cant be' he stammered in disbelief. 'y- you're not Maleficus are you?'. The young fox looked at him and scoffed. 'of course I'm not! How old do you think I am?' he snorted and waved his hands at his young face and body. Rakaus lowered his ears a little in embarrassment.

Zoey crossed her arms and scorned at the fox. 'rude isn't he?' she whispered in Rakaus' ear, but loud enough for the young fox to hear. Rakaus ignored her and spoke up before the fox could retort. 'But if you aren't Maleficus, then why are you living up here in his old home?'. The fox sighed impatiently, and looked the wolf straight in the eyes. 'because I'm his grandson'. He left them on his door step, confused, and strode back into the den. 'well come on!' they heard him call from inside. Zoey scoffed at the fox and his discourtesy but went inside without question. Rakaus hesitated for a moment before he followed suit.

Inside it seemed to be just one big room carved out of the mountain. It was lit by suspended balls of blue flame, Rakaus wondered how they didn't blow out but he remembered the mana flowing through the mountain and assumed they must draw it from that source somehow. The entire room was lined with book shelves filled with literature of mostly books on magic, and potion making. In the centre of the back wall was a worn armchair, red cushions and gold arms and legs, washed blue by the dim light. On the left hand side of the room was just a large simple bed with a big blanket sitting on top (and a small single bed stood a few tail lengths away. It was lower to ground but looked comfortable enough). Adrian the old hare was in the corner sweeping the floor, he seemed to be tattered and depleted, but he smiled warmly at them through his messy, wire beard.

Maleficus' grandson was on the right hand side of the room, tinkering with sciency, experimental equipment, but not seeming to actually be doing anything. 'So who are you two exactly?' he said without turning from his "work". Zoey paid him no attention and pretended to be interested in the books on the shelf. Maleficus' grandson turned to the wolf behind him and leaned on the table. 'come on, what's your name?' he impatiently said. Zoey snorted as Rakaus spoke. 'I'm Rakaus, son of Ulfric of Arbor town' he said proudly. 'and this is Zoey, also from Arbor town'. He gestured to the short red headed mouse skimming the books. she barely turned her head. 'Melwyn' the fox said extending his hand. 'HA!' Rakaus looked quickly around before he could take Melwyn's hand. Zoey had her hands clasped over her short snout, failing to stifle the guffaws escaping her mouth. Rakaus took Melwyn's hand in embarrassment, as Melwyn continued to glare at Zoey in fury.


End file.
